


Between Us is One Thing

by LyckyDycky



Series: Between Us is One Thing [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berlin Wall, East and West Germany, Implied Relationships, Kinda maybe?, M/M, Not Really Historically accurate sorry, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let out a sigh, holding his over priced cigarettes between his finger knowing he promised his brother to stop smoking. He placed the lit cigarette between his lips, taking in a long breath, feeling his body tingle. It has been years since this damn wall, dull grey with marks of bullet holes and blood of the Germans who tried to escape the hell hole, of being trapped like mice unable to escape the never ending maze. </p><p>Like any other day, Gilbert wondering about his life when something finally changes today... </p><p>Update: An AU of Gil and Lud not knowing each other version of this will be posted soon (Human AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Us is One Thing

He let out a sigh, holding his over priced cigarettes between his finger knowing he promised his brother to stop smoking. He placed the lit cigarette between his lips, taking in a long breath, feeling his body tingle. It has been years since this damn wall, dull grey with marks of bullet holes and blood of the Germans who tried to escape the hell hole, of being trapped like mice unable to escape the never ending maze.

Automaticly his hand went up to his chest, wanting to grab his iron cross that gave him comfort. A frown quickly adored his face, it wasn’t there, it was taken away from him when he was forced to away to Russia.  

He grumbled, putting his hand back to his side as he gazed at the dull scenery of flat ground and people walking far from him.

The man closed his eyes, holding back an angry sob, forcing it down his throat as he could almost see the memory of the first set of people trying to get over the wall. They were so young.. not a day older than 17 and 22, most likely lovers wanting a chance, a glimpse of the world elders would whisper to their ears as bedtime stories. It was a warm day, almost to perfect, not expecting much to happen but it changed once the man saw the duo whispering the plans of escaping, it was a plan never to work thinking about it. But he couldn't stop them, amazed how his people still held hope tightly unlike him which was near breaking down.

Opening his eyes, quickly erasing the memory from view, showed red ruby eyes, even redder then the blood flowing in his veins. Gilbert dropped his cigarette onto the road and stomped on it, giving his foot a good twist for the small fire to be dead -like the people who tried.

He leaned against the wall, people amazed he was allowed to be so close to the wall. Before him was meters and meters of bombs, guns, and just who knows to attack anyone to get close to the wall. Before the security wasn't so bad, just a few guards here and there until people attempted to go over.. success rate? Not a chance everyone said but that never stopped them, Gilbert wished it did; he couldn’t last another day if he had to see another bloody, almost unrecognizable body.

Something fell over the wall, the Prussian -East German, bent down to pick it up. It was small, about the size of a large grape. It was wrapped with paper and a small penny sized red bow was in the middle.

“Was?” He blinked, holding it in his hand. It wasn't heavy. feeling cool to the touch. “Who is there?” Gilbert turned around, facing the wall, eyes wide with surprise. Of years of him being forced to take part of guarding the wall with his people nothing like this ever happened. No one answered the confused Prussian.

With slight hesitation and hand trembling with.. he didn't know.. fear? Excitement?, Gilbert started to open the wrapped ‘gift’. “Oh gott..” His eyes widen, brimming with tears of shock. “M-my.. my iron cross…” He whispered, feeling weak and sliding down the wall to sit down. How? He thought to himself, He knew it was thrown away, snatched from the thinning string from his neck. The Prussian held the Iron Cross tightly, close to his chest, still whispering to himself. He knew it was his, it has the small little crack on the black with his name, both former nation and human name etched on it with small letters. Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

“ _Bruder_ …”

He heard a voice. Gott.. Now he was hearing things after getting his Iron Cross back. The albino shook his head, pretending not to hear it. He had moments like this, hearing his bruder’s voice calling his name then giving a hug and a kiss. 

_“Bruder! Gilbert! Gott verdammt! Say something! I know it’s you! I know you're there!”_

The voice sounded a bit angry then suddenly quieted back down into a hush toned full of hope _.  “Bitte… Gilbert… Say something…”_

Gilbert used the cold wall as support as he got back up with shaking legs. “L-Luddy?” He whispered, eyes wide. His face was covered in tears both new and drying up. Quickly rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his dark prussian blue uniform he took a deep breath. “...This isn't some dream ja?” He placed his hand on the wall, wondering if Ludwig’s hand was directly in front of it.

“Ja.. it’s me..” Ludwig smiled on the other side, finally hearing the missed voice of the Prussian.

“How? How did you know it was me then some random other soldier?” Gilbert asked, resting his forehead on the wall.

“...The smell of cigarette.. only one person I know would use that brand…”

“You are a moron.. other people use it to you know,”

“Well no one but you and Russia can be this close to the wall..”

“Kesese…. you got me there Luddy..” He laughed, almost shocking himself with the rare laughter. The Prussian always laughed, pasting a fake smile to the citizens but never such a laugh that sounded like musical notes.

“I miss you… why haven’t you been calling? Or even writing letters?”

“I did.. I did so many times.. But you know that stupid Russian.” the Prussian growled, wanting to punch the said russian. “He didn’t let me send it to you. Es tut mir leid…”

“It’s not your fault Bruder,”

“It’s all my fault…” His voice wavered, gripping onto air. “It is.. you heard them.. every. fucking. thing. is. my. fault.” Gilbert clipped every word, temper getting the better of him.

“Gott.. nein, bitte…” (west) Germany begged. “Don’t say that!”

“But it’s true! Because of me I made you like this! I ruined your life, both Nation wise!.. and.. love wise…”

“That’s not true! This is nothing of your fault! It’s all his!” He emphasized on his. “I miss you.. I miss you so much…”

“Luddy….” Gilbert said weakly, seeing the sun going down. He had to go soon, or Russia would give him another round and no food for a week but he didn’t want to. He finally heard Ludwig’s voice after years of waiting on the other side.

“Wait for me… I’ll find a way to be with you.. To get the damn wall down…”

“...promise?”

“Ja, when did i ever break a promise with you?”

“Never know…. Scheiße.. Luddy.. I have to go.” He turned around, walking a certain way to get back to the Russian’s mansion.

“Ich liebe dich.”  Ludwig called out, unwilling to leave just like Gilbert.

Gilbert smiled softly, placing the iron cross on his lips. “Ich liebe dich auch… See you soon…”

~ _Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> German: 
> 
> Bitte - Please  
> Gott Verdammt - God Dammit  
> Bruder - Brother  
> Ja - Yes


End file.
